1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cyclic lubrication system for a plurality of machine parts, such as bearings, and more particularly to a simple, inexpensive lubricating system which delivers controlled quantities of lubricant in a cyclic manner, and which system is adjustable with respect to cycle and with respect to lubricant volume.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art, particularly by plant managers, that exact quantities of lubricant should be provided at exact intervals. When incorrect lubrication occurs it can cause machine performance to be impaired, such as burn-out of bearings, and eventually leads to expensive downtime.
One recognizes the problem associated with unreliable lubricating devices and, heretofore, the answers to these problems have not been easily provided. It is true that much has been said about central lubrication systems which are automatically activated, some of which are even electronically activated. However, with every system there are a host of problems ranging from over complication to over sophistication. This means that there are too many components which require a team of experts to custom design or too delicate electronic components to perform in a shop atmosphere.